


大鄧伯花

by Nikardo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 底特律 - Freeform, 康納, 漢克 - Freeform, 警探組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikardo/pseuds/Nikardo
Summary: ★☆注意★☆✔CP:漢康✔甜文❤





	大鄧伯花

噗！通！

心跳漏了一拍，人類似乎都是這麼形容一見鍾情的時刻，而我卻以分秒的速度不間斷地墜入愛河，每天睜開眼對上枕邊的漢克都成為我一見鍾情的開端，望著他熟睡的側臉，沾黏些嘴裡流出的唾液，吵雜的鼾聲與喃喃自語的夢話，小孩子的習慣配上中年男子的睡顏，這難道就是人類口中的反差萌嗎？縱然不確定這個詞彙正確的用法，這樣的漢克，這樣的伴侶，是我最喜歡的。

距離開機已經過了157天，卻還不習慣與愛人共枕的時刻。康納用力瞇起眼睛，想盡辦法趕走身上的燥熱，而身旁早已睜開眼的副隊長，不知盯著他的小仿生人多久了，看著臉頰漲起了一層紅暈，嘴角不自覺揚起，那是很好看的緋紅色

  


「我的老天，你的臉可真紅啊」

人類突如其來的觸摸讓仿生心臟又漏了一拍，也許不只是一拍，他閉上眼享受著大手覆上額頭的安全感，沒有人可以再次將他們分開，就連一點點空氣都無法介入那面厚實的黑

「我的手偏冷，這樣摸好像不準」

咂了咂嘴，漢克將頭微微前傾，抵上剛被手溫碰觸的前額

「適合親吻鼻頭的距離」  
漢克心想

肌膚與肌膚貼合之處，刺人的電波瘋狂流竄在身體，似乎酥麻過了頭，麻痺了氧氣，也暈了視線。人類主動地拉開的距離，深怕再陷下去，今天又是個只待在床上的日子

「漢克……可以再把頭靠過來一下嗎？」

敵不過愛人的請求，不到一秒放棄虛偽的理性，他挪了挪身子讓自己更靠近康納一些

「怎麼了？」

稍微撥開垂在額前的小搓瀏海，再次親暱地抵上對方的額頭，漢克輕聲的詢問道，按耐不住的慾望，手指則伸進睡衣裡，不安分地在裡頭遊走，順著脊椎骨，輕佻向下滑，跟著完美的圓弧，摸上嫩白的屁股肉，故意掰開兩片臀瓣在粉嫩的穴口外轉了幾圈，試圖激出康納軟綿的呻吟

「這樣的距離就像在親吻一樣」

鼻息呼上紅潤的唇瓣，猶如微風輕劃過水面激起些漣漪，幸福，盪漾於毫米間。炙熱的視線讓康納有些緊張，他先是抿了抿嘴，接著露出談判時中最和藹的笑容，試著讓自己過熱的機體冷卻下來

「你啊，在奇怪的地方還是一樣固執，如果想要接吻，直接說就好了啊」

不等康納再次拒絕，他先採取了行動，舌尖抵上薄唇舔了一口，又張開嘴將濕潤的軟肉深入其中，舌頭惡趣味地舔弄著上顎，惹得康納頻頻發出細微的呻吟，並不是激烈的粗喘聲只是黏膩誘人的嗓音，就讓漢克差點把持不住，慾望與興奮充斥在水聲裡，雙脣持續分離與貼合的激情發出噗啾的聲響，一次又一次，仿生人忍不得分開時的焦躁，便積極地將小嘴送上大野狼的懷抱，狼吞虎嚥了一番後，康納因快喘不過氣先離開了

「喜歡嗎？」

遊刃有餘地輕笑著，撫過因羞恥染紅的神情，沒有什麼比欺負康納來的更開心的事

「是的，我很喜歡」

珠簾式的綠葉垂落而下，濃密的深綠遮擋住炎炎夏日的燥熱，陽光悄悄地溜進葉片中的細縫，映在藤蔓上點綴的淡紫色大花，由廣心型的花瓣圍繞組成，舞著紫藍色優雅的身姿。在花廊下，走在前的康納不由得欣賞起垂掛在旁的鄧伯花，伸手輕撫帶點露水軟嫩的花瓣，如同對待易碎之物，那樣的溫柔謹慎。等了許久，見不到康納有想離開原地的念頭，後頭的男人進一步走上前，主動牽起愛人，不等對方意會過來，強拉走身子，繼續一同漫步在風鈴聲搖曳的時節，朵朵交融紅與藍的顏色綻放於藤葉間，神秘、美麗令人不捨離去

  


「喂，你喜歡花嗎」

「不，並不是特別喜歡，它們看起來很普通但卻有種我無法形容的吸引力」

「那麼……我們等秋天的時候再來吧」

「好的」

  


我們許下約定，不只是秋天，更是一輩子。

  



End file.
